Pelas, Amoríos y Pasiones
by P.M Guest
Summary: ¿Por qué peleamos? Cada participante de SSB se pregunta el porqué de su lucha constante contra el mal que azota su mundo. (Pequeños one-shots que con material filosófico para reflexionar sobre cada uno de los personajes que en común, aspira a muchas cosas como cualquier persona)


_**Fecha de publicación: **__21/10/2012_

_**Disclaimer:**_ Los personajes de _Super Smash Bros_ son de la propiedad de _Nintendo_

**Peleas, amoríos y pasiones**

Hubo una aventura no hace mucho. Se trataba de una lucha constante contra un enemigo llamado Master Hand. Este último, con su apariencia de una mano gigante, era responsable de casi todas las catástrofes que últimamente habían sufrido varios mundos, «universos» si se podría definírsele mejor. Los representantes de cada lugar que había sido atacado fueron esos luchadores que hoy en día muchos veneran. Yo soy uno de ellos. Mi nombre es Link y esta es la primera aventura que viví fuera de mi mundo por salvar una vez más el reino de Hyrule.

_**« ¿Por qué peleas, Link? »**_

Recuerdo cuando me convocaron hace un buen tiempo para una competencia entre los luchadores más fuertes de cada universo existente. De los muchos participantes, solo quedamos doce. Dentro de este grupo, conocí a mucha gente a la cual le tuve un gran aprecio por su fuerza y coraje.

Uno de los integrantes cuyo nombre era Mario, era similar a mí. Ambos pertenecíamos a un reino y teníamos el deber —aunque no lo consideráramos de esa forma—de salvar a la princesa respectiva de cada mundo. Por su parte, Mario iba en busca de Bowser, el villano que siempre secuestraba a la princesa Peach del Reino Champiñón y yo, en mi mundo, luchaba contra Ganon, una bestia que siempre raptaba a la princesa Zelda de Hyrule.

Ambos teníamos algo más en común y era lo siguiente: él, tanto como yo, disfrutaba también de la aventura. Además, cada uno sabía qué se sentía cuando al final del viaje te encuentras al malo maloso y a la damisela en peligro —a esta última no la considerábamos, por supuesto, de esa forma—. Se siente una mezcla de emociones bastante extraña: felicidad y tristeza. Quieres derrotar al villano y salvar a la princesa y a la vez, piensas que al hacer eso, se termina tu gran aventura pues todo es paz y ya no necesitan de tus servicios.

Mario y yo sentíamos esa combinación de sensaciones, pero a diferencia de mí, su historia es como la de un cuento de hadas donde un amor de guerrero hacia la princesa raptada es correspondido por esta última. La mía es distinta o al menos eso creo yo. Mario está enamorado de su princesa y yo también de la mía, pero nuestros finales son muy diferentes. Mientras a él le recompensan con un tierno beso y amor sincero, a mí me regresan a mi tiempo a regañadientes. A veces pienso que tal vez otro debería asumir mi papel de héroe, quizás un príncipe azul que venga en busca de la princesa de Hyrule. No obstante, cuando me imagino esa realidad, una frase viene a mi mente y sonrío, pues debo estar agradecido de ser el héroe guerrero.

_**« ¿Por qué lucho? Yo peleo por rescatar a una princesa que quizá no sienta lo mismo por mí lo que yo siento por ella. Yo combato por amor y por mi ideal de justicia. Disputo en muchas batallas por salvar Hyrule y esta es una de ellas. Mario, amigo mío, ¡es hora de enfrentarse a Master Hand!»**_

**Notas de Autor**: Bien, este es mi primer fanfic como pueden apreciar. La idea que tengo sobre los personajes de SSB, creo yo, es acertada en mayor o menor medida. Como pueden ver, la idea de plasmar el punto de vista de Link con respecto a su historia no resulta tan descabellada si lo comparo con un personaje semejante a él. En este caso, decidí hacer una comparación entre las historias que viven el héroe de Hyrule con el fontanero del Reino Champiñón. Ambos son guerreros y como su misión es tan obvia en muchos de sus juegos, quise analizar desde un punto de vista "humano" cómo es que se sienten al aventurarse de una manera heroica y cómo se sienten al final de sus respectivos viajes. A todo el que lea este artículo, ¡Muchas gracias!

**Atte: P.M.**


End file.
